


Shower

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I join you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking any m/m, a hot shower to ease aching muscles. Turned more into hurt/comfort though..

Alec sighed softly as the hot water ran down his body, soothing his aching body and washing away the blood and dirt covering him. His body ached and he felt like he could sleep for a week.

"Darling?" Alec poked his head out from the shower curtain to see Magnus standing there. "May I join you?" He asked, looking a little uncertain.

Alec nodded and stepped back into the hot spray of water. A couple minutes later, Magnus was stepping behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea," Alec replied. "We were ambushed."

Magnus hand moved, fingers running along Alec's back, Alec hissing softly when he felt them brush against a bruise. "Sorry," Magnus whispered, before Alec felt a tingle as Magnus healed him.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know," Magnus replied, moving his fingers to another. "But I want to. You look like hell."

"Thank you."

Magnus pulled back and tugged gently on Alec's hips. The shadowhunter got the hint and turned around to face his boyfriend. Magnus grabbed a washcloth and pouring some soap on it and moving it along Alec's shoulders and chest.

"I worry for you, when you go on missions," Magnus confessed. "I can't help it."

Alec cupped Magnus face and gave him a kiss. "I know you do, but I always come home. I'll always come home to you."

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and kissed him before resting his head on Alec's chest. "You better."


End file.
